Lali's Story
by ASplashOfInk
Summary: Learn about Lali, her past, story and life. In first person hear her thoughts and experience her story (Currently being rewritten )
1. Chapter 1

~~Authors note : Hi, your probably here from one of my other stories and you must think they are rubbish and yes I agree. This story will be much better thanks to practice but may still be slightly rusty :P So bare with me for a few chapters :P AND these chapters will be quite short till I get better so, again, bare with me. By the way, this story is wolves that can turn to humans blah blah blah whatever :P~~

 **Chapter 1**

Opening my eyes

I heard some voices as I lay there snuggled up to what I think is my mother, I believe that there is at least 2 people in this den. "Shes a mix" I heard a male voice, sounding worried and annoyed at the same time. "Got a problem with that? You should have at least known that she'd be a mix, what are you dumb?" I heard another voice which was female, it came from the wolf next to me which I still guessed was my mother. _"What are they talking about, who? Whats a mix and who is?...me?"_ Surely whatever that is it can't be that bad" I thought silently in my head. "Well, we'll see when she opens her eyes" I heard the male voice again, he seemed annoyed. The den was slightly warm though I could hear the wind howling outside, I felt the breeze against my fur slowly blowing it. _"Should I open my eyes? What colour are they? What do I look like?"_ I thought silently for a second while I decided whether to open them or not. Eventually after a few minutes of silence passed I finally opened my eyes. I look around the den though it seemed blurred so I blink a few times till I see properly. I look up at my mother, she had beautiful silky white fur which was really fluffy, I glance up at her face and see that her eyes are closed. My eyes slowly move to her back where a pair of beautiful long wings are resting. My eyes search the room till I notice my father, I think he is anyway. He was a dark grey, almost black, he had blood red eyes and what seemed like black bat wings which were quite big too. His eyes suddenly locked into mine, he looked startled for a split second then called out to my mother. "Lolsis, look Lalis opened her eyes" His voice seemed to have little emotion. My eyes travel to meet my mothers open eyes, they were a beautiful deep ocean blue and seemed to have silver specks in them. "And so she has" She answered, seeming quite happy but didn't show it well. They seemed quite quiet and sad, though didn't want to show it...

 _A few months later_

(Lali is a few months old and still doesn't know much) I pounced into the den happily full of other pups, I was finally out of the medicine den. I still have no idea why I had to spend most of my life so far in there. Though my smile didn't last long, the pups (Lali is the youngest so far in the nursery) started to run to their mothers and hid behind them. My eyes well up with tear in confusion, I look down at myself and questioned myself _"I'm not different from them am I? I have a black muzzle-"_ I look cross eyed at my muzzle to make sure it was _"I have black paws-"_ I look down at my black paws and lift my front left one for a second _"Black tufts and ears, black markings under my eyes as I've been told so. Black back and black tipped tail, Black chest and the rest of my fur is pure silky white. What_ _ **is**_ _wrong with me?"_ I question myself, my tail drooping I turn around and slowly pad back to my mother. Suddenly as I lay down next to her, I hear a high pitched yelp for help. My mother jerks up and shoves me behind her "M-mummy?" I half cry out half whisper with fear. "What?! They came sooner than they were meant to!" She complained, fear flashing in her eyes along with anger. "W-whats going on?!" I cry out trembling.

 _ **Whats going on? Will everyone live? Find out in the next chapter!**_

~~Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the others will be longer! ^^~~


	2. Chapter 2

~~Authors note: Sorry for making the last chapter really short, I wanted a cliff hanger and also I had to go somewhere and forgot how to save my progress ;v; I promise I'll try make this one longer 3 And By the way, in the Darkones pack territory its always dark like night and the sun NEVER comes out :P And also sorry for when describing the other wolves like Lusfia ect I did stuff like this 'She had (?) coloured fur. Its because I'm still trying to get the info of off my friends :P ;v;~~

 **Chapter 2**

The early chaos

As I stand trembling behind my mother, I glance around the nursery, every pup had cowered behind their mothers too, crying softly with fear. The mothers exchange glances, suddenly my mother takes a nervous step back then shakes her head to shake of whatever feeling she had and nodded calmly at the other mothers. Us pups stood confused, exchanging confused glances, well no-one dared to meet my eyes but I was too busy worrying to notice. My mother leaned down and whispered to me like all the others are doing to their own pups "Lali, whatever you do don't leave my side, we have to escape before the enemies get to us okay? J-just dont leave my side o-okay?" Her voice trailed off quietly as tear rolled down her cheeks, I lick her reassuringly "I-i will, mummy" I whisper back, cuddling her "Lolsis, no time to waste we need to get out of here!" A pups mother called out to my mother, she nodded and slowly and silently slipped out of the nursery with me trailing behind her. The camp was filled with scents from another clan, it looked like a battlefield out in the clearing. Wolves growling and attacking each other furiously. I glanced at a white furred wolf with massive wings like Lolsis, in fact they looked like twins. I guessed that that was the Leader of the enemies pack. I realised that I was in the middle of the clearing and that mother had disappeared, out of the corner of my eye I saw her wrestling a male wolf who was from the other pack. She caught my eye and yelped at me "Lali, run!" She yelped, almost in tears, I swear I saw the male wolf pin her to the ground and half howl in victory as I turned around and ran for my life. No pups that were a few months old were ever allowed out of the nursery I remembered silently but then again this was an emergency. As I ran and ran I eventually saw the exit to the camp but as soon as I reached it I felt teeth grab my neck fur and lift me. I claw thin air yelping helplessly "MUMMY!" I howled as the wolf had started to run after howling retreat, it was defiantly from the other pack, the scent was quite sweet though. I yelped in horror as the wolf was about to jump a cliff, my eyes widen as soon as she/he jumps to get across. I shut my eyes and wait for the impact but instead I felt like I was flying, I peeked my eyes open and blinked a few times _"IM FLYING"_ I yelped inside my mind. I relaxed slightly loving the breeze, I gazed forward and saw the sun and light for the first time, I open my jaw, amazed, and watch the clouds skim past me as I fly. (I forgot to say, in both packs everyone has wings. Lali at the moment has tiny wings she is a pup) I gaze up and realise its the wolf that looked like my mothers twin, she seemed harmless and I betted that she wouldn't hurt a pup like me.

 _A long journey later_

I saw a forest as we flew closer and closer to it _"Its probably where they live"_ I thought, I was still enjoying the warmth from the sun and the lighter breeze here. We glided down into the trees and landed in a camp clearing, it reaked off their scent and markings. It was empty, I guessed it was a small pack and they ALL went into battle. The wolf put me down and licked me as I trembled with fear again. The wolf turned me around, I was right, she looked EXACTLY like Lolsis but instead she had a silver necklace which had a diamond on the end of it, her eyes and everything. I glanced behind her there was 4 wolves behind her, all 5 of them seemed well fed un-like me and my pack. "I'm Isabelle" The wolf that looked like Lolsis's twin. "Thats Lusfia" She points to a big fluffy wolf who had silver fur, three paws are dark grey and the front left paw is white. On the side of her backside part and she has a dark blue paw print on it. She has a silver necklace with a diamond attached, she has a long bushy tail and she has turquoisey blue eyes which are sparkly . She had big wings like the others, well, except one which looked my age. Lusfia beams at me friendlily and wags her tail, she seemed like a big pup to me. "Thats Luna" Isabelle pointed to another wolf which looked like Lusfia's age and size roughly. Luna flicked her tail half heartedly seeming quite bored and didn't want anything to do with me. Luna had long (?) fur like Lusfia, I guessed that they were littermates? "Thats Lusha" Isabelle points to another wolf that seemed a bit younger than Lusfia and Luna but still quite old. _"They're all probably warriors except from that small one, she/he seems to be my age."_ Lusha was a few centimetres shorter that both Luna and Lusfia. Isabelle was a few more centimetres taller than Lusfia and Luna. Lusha had (?) fur and it was short but fluffy and stuck out, it was kinda cute (:P) "And lastly thats Licana, she was born at the same time as you incase you were wondering. Basically your un-identical twins ^^"I just realised that each of them had a silver necklace with a diamond on the end of it. Licana bounced over to me happily, she didn't seem startled like the pups in my pack were when they saw me. Startled I jump back, my fur bristling with fright. Licana had really fluffy and poofy fur that was a nice (?) colour, she seem a tiny bit offended that I had been startled by her. "Hey, calm down, not much to worry about. Consider us your family and me your mother." Isabelle softly said, calming me gently as she licked me. "Lets get you into the nursery" She said softly, picking me up by the scruff and carrying me into a den, must be the nursery I thought. "Lusfia will care for you and Licana will stay here as well because shes pup too" She mumbled into my fur as she let me down next to Lusfia on some bedding and moss. Licana comes jumping over and settles down beside me, I snuggle up to Lusfia with Licana next to me. I snooze off into a deep sleep in the warm den full of light unlike my former packs dens...

 **Will Lali eventually get used to her new home? Will she forget her parents? Find out in the next chapter**

~~Authors note : I forgot to put at the 1st chapter, dedicated to my best friends in our own pack (We made up a game xD) Again, sorry for the short chapter but I guess its longer than the last chapter~~


	3. Chapter 3

~~Authors note : This chapter will probably be quite short like the first because I have school tomorrow and I have to get ready soon ;w; This chapter will be mostly about Lali getting used to her home and starting to forget her real parents and believe Isabelle is her real mother ! ^^ ~~

 **Chapter 3**

Parents and new homes

I wake up to paws prodding me "Let's play, let's play!" I hear Licana squeal. I realise I'm not home anymore, that I'm in a enemies pack nursery. I remain still, pretending to be asleep, not in the mood to play. I didn't even know them properly, I hear paw steps come in the den "Licana, shes tired leave her alone" I heard Isabelle tell her off. I open my eyes slightly as I see Licana scramble out before Isabelle started to get annoyed. Once everyone had gotten out I snuggle up to Lusfia even more, feeling safe and like I was at home. I fall asleep again.

 _A few hours later_

I wake up and get up slowly, stretching while letting out a small silent yawn. I glanced up at Lusfia, she was glancing at me silently, slightly startled for a spilt second then licked me. "Your awake...I'll show you around" she said softly before getting up. I stood still for a second, sense finally hitting me. _"I'll never see my parents again. What if they're dead from the battle?"_ I stood starting to shake while my eyes teared up. "Hey, don't cry" Lusfia gently pushed me into her with her tail and cuddled me. "You'll be fine, you safer here than there" It was like she read my mind as she ushered me softly. "what do you mean?" I mumbled confused, almost silently. "You'll know with time" She answered and pushed me towards the exit gently with her nose then walked up to it and stopped to flick her tail as in to tell me to follow her. I quickly stumbled towards her and then we padded out together, I half gasp half glare around, still amazed by the light and the sun. It was way warmer here than back at home, I felt the warm breeze blow my fluffy fur. "This is the nursery, were you and Licana sleep and whoever is on nursery duty, for example today was me." She pointed at the nursery that we just got out of with her tail. She pads over to a bigger den and wait for me while I struggle to keep up "This is the warriors den" She said and then pointed to a even bigger den "This is the leaders den" She said "Isabelle stays there "And last of all" She points to bushes which made a small enclosure "That is the medicine den" She said. "That is where Lilac stays, you won't see her much shes always out and way from camp so that she doesn't need to waste her breath on complaining about mud" Lusfia rolls her eyes.

 _About a year later, the clouds have darkened slowly over the year Lali has stayed and the sky is a dark blue. Soon there will be no more sun. Lali has forgotten Lolsis is her real mother along with Huns being her real father, she now believes that Isabelle is her real mother and knows Lolsis and Huns for being evil._

I woke up from my nap to Licana prodding me "Isabelle wants us" She paused, I gazed at her she seemed terrified and upset. "now" she added, I nodd and follow her out. Isabelle was standing on the Great Stone where she announced everything. "We must move, quickly" Terrified and confused gasps and howls broke out, I remain silent. "Says who?!" Shouts Luna, she was in a grumpy mood already, no point trying to calm her more. "Yuki the great has told me so. Also, haven't you noticed we are losing light, the D-darkones are taking more and more land each minute. We must run, run and find another forest." She growled back, she seemed stressed. "If Yuki has spoken, we shall move. We mustn't ignore our ancestors, especially the great ones." Lusfia agreed with Iabelle. Soon the rest of the pack finally agreed, even Luna though she didn't want to show and wanted to be difficult. "We're leaving now, we'll be meeting Lilac on the way there. She said she'd be going ahead, so thats that sorted." She jumped down and gathered us together "All pups in the middle!" She barked. The pack formed around me and Licana, it was rule, when travelling the pups MUST be in the middle. We travelled day and night till we finally reached a forest, we were all exhausted and hungry. We were far away from our home and the dark, moving towards the light letting it guide us.

 _Reaching the place_

"Woah the trees are way bigger and taller here!" I barked happily, running up a tree not taking notice I was up on one of the highest branches. Instantly with fright I form into my human form for the first time ever, I didn't take notice as I was to busy clinging on to the branch like a tree hugger. "MUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" I screamed crying and trembling at the same time. Licana starts to laugh so hard she falls back, turning into her human mode for the first time ever as well. Lusfia half shrieks half yelps and starts to scramble up the tree, not making much progress though. Basically clawing the trunk, Isabelle looked annoyed and amused at the same time as she reached out her hands to me "Just jump" She sighs standing there. Lusfia wasn't using her brain as it looked like, trying to scramble up the tree instead of flying up and grabbing me. Isabelle knew that she could do that to but instead started to amuse herself by trying to get me to jump into her arms. Luna face palms and turns red "Lali, your so embarrassing" She snapped, her face scarlet. Lilac, who just appeared again, it was the 2nd time we've seen her on the journey here, she stood there her eyebrow raised questioning life as it looked. Lushia stood there laughing, almost about to topple over too. Eventually after lots of tears of laughter (From Lusha, Isabelle and Licana) and tears from fright (Me and Lusfia) I got down, once Isabelle calmed down from laughing when I started to scream like I just got murdered, she flew up and got me down. As soon as we reached out new camp, I went of into a huff in the nursery when everyone teased me about it.

 **Will they miss their old home? Will Lali continue to think Isabelle is her real mother? Will their new home be good enough to live in? Find out in the next chapter!**

~~Authors note : Wow, this is probably my longest chapter ever! ^^ Hope you liked this chapter! I decided to make this chapter a little less serious at the start and near the end! ^^ ~~


	4. Chapter 4

~~Authors note: Hi guys, me again. I'm sorry about not posting chapter 4 even a few days after chapter 3, I've been really busy and barely getting free time anymore. ;w; Also, please remember that I wrote this chapter late at night when I should have been in bed (Its the weekend tho :P) so this chapter will probably be short if not then will be full of grammar mistakes ;w; I'm sorry guys ;w; I'm also adding a age chart/pack chart at the start of each chapter now. Also I forgot to mention, I have different names for roles, Queen-Leader Carer-The wolf who takes care of pups Healer-Basically the doctor of the pack Trainees-Pups that are old enough to train Warrior-A full grown wolf Pup-Pup ~~

 ** _BubbleGum Pack:_**

 ** _Isabelle : Queen H: 26yrs W: 11yrs F_**

 ** _Luna : Warrior H: 16yrs W: 8yrs F_**

 ** _Lusfia : Warrior & Carer H: 16yrs W: 8yrs F_**

 ** _Lilac : Healer H: 17yrs W: 9yrs F_**

 ** _Licana : Pup H: 5yrs W: 2yrs F_**

 ** _Lali : Pup H: 5yrs W: 2yrs F_**

 ** _Lushia : Warrior H: 14 W: 6 F_**

 ** _Darkones Pack_**

 ** _Lolsis : Queen ? F_**

 ** _Huns : King ? M_**

 ** _Star : Warrior ? F_**

 ** _Moon : Carer ? F_**

 _ **Bone : Warrior ? M**_

 _ **Rust : Warrior ? M**_

 _ **Leaf : Pup ? F**_

 _ **Holly : Pup ? F**_

 _ **Sky : Pup ? M**_

 _ **Cloud : Trainee ? M**_

 _ **Tuft : Trainee ? F**_

 _ **Other**_

 _ **Flames : Pup H: 6yrs W : 3yrs M**_

 **Chapter 4**

The stranger

 _It had been at least a year since Lali and her /family/ have moved home, they have settled and Lali is now almost 2 years old in wolf form_

I woke up to yapping coming from Licana as she prodded Isabelle in a fail attempt of waking her up. "Licanaaaaa stop ittttt" I whined, really tired from the big weekly hunt yesterday. (The weekly hunt is where the pack goes out and hunts together to fill up the fresh kill pile at the end of the week) _"Ugh, soon I'll be a trainee and I'll be able to shut her up with my claws"_ I thought silently, my paws felt heavy and I felt grumpy. I got up and padded out of the Nursery and walk into the clearing where Lusfia was sitting, _"At least I'm old enough to leave camp a little bit"_ looking on the bright side I thought, I dragged my paws over to Lusfia "I'm going out" I mumble, she gave me a small nod "Be careful" She warned me with worried twinkling in her eyes. I nod and slowly pad out of camp and just keep walking, my paws getting lighter and lighter. I look up at last from the ground after 5-10 minutes of walking with my eyes locked on the floor, I still recognised where I was by scent instead of sight. _"Oops, I just broke a rule by day dreaming didn't I?"_ I facepaw then freeze on the spot, scenting another wolf. The scent was bitter and dirty like, _"Maybe a harmless loner?"_ I prayed silently, my heart thudding so loud I could hear it clearly. Though the paw steps of the unknowns wolf were louder, I crouch down cautiously trying to not make any sound at all. _"Yuki please save me, I know I broke a pack rule but it was accidental. Please let me live, let it be some prey animal or a weak pup loner which I HOPEFULLY could take down"_ I prayed,almost in tears with fright. Then suddenly something pounced at me and tackled me down to the ground, pinning me down helplessly. I yelped and started to whimper in defeat without even trying to put up a fight, the wolf is much stronger than me making me have no chance of escaping out alive.I shut my eyes forcefully, after a second I peak open one. The wolf pinning me down was not much older than me but was quite strong for a pup. It had dark grey fur with dark red tufts on its face, a lighter shade of red for its muzzle, red ears that started off light red then faded to dark grey, the paws were like the wolves ears too and so was the tail but the other way around. I open my eyes fully, locking mine with the _male(?)s_ blood red eyes, they looked like they had black particals in the blood red. The male wolf flinched as soon as its eyes met with mine, it got off of me and shook its fur. "Names Flames, I'm quite disappointed that you didn't put up any fight. You must be smart then~" He said as he licked his chest calmly, he seemed chill even though he shouldn't be here. I jump up, shaking my muddy and dirty fur from the ground and then quickly groom it. "Y-you shouldn't be here" I mumbled, scared to sound threatening in case he tried to attack me. "I know, I'm not an idiot" He snapped his blood red eyes glowing, he shook his head mumbling "What am I doing?". I sat down and tilt my head "If my mum scents you, your dead you know?". His ears flattened suddenly and he looked weak and hungry as if he was pretending for the sake of his life. He looked up at me and stuck his tongue out playfully "Wanna play?" He suddenly barked playfully and pounced at me, I quickly jump up and scoot to the side causing him to miss and jump head first into a tree. I giggle and pin him down "Who won now?" I grinned happily, my tail wagging.

 _A few hours of play fights later_

I suddenly stop, my ears perked. I jump off Flames, lifting a paw as I sniffed the air. "Run" I blurt out quickly in a rush "Why?" He questioned me "My mums coming!"I yelp, slowly able to hear her beating wings as she flew around our territory. "W-wha-" Flames got cut of by another voice "Hm, busted" I whip around to face Isabelle, I laugh nervously "H-hi mum..." I did my cute puppy eyes to try look innocent. "Cut the puppy eyes, whats going here? whos that?" She questioned me, she seemed angry. "A-a passing stranger that...that...that I was...attacking? Yea! A passing stranger that I was attacking!" I quickly made up a fake story but it didn't sound convincing. "Lali, your coming with me and _you_ too" She snapped as she glanced at Flames coldly.

 _We flew home, Isabelle carrying both me and Flames_

Isabelle dropped me and Flames into the nursery and turned to Lusfia "Look after them both, Lalis grounded for a week and this pup has no home" My ears dropped as I frowned. Lusfia called me over with a flick of her tail, Flames followed me nervously. "Silly girl, always in trouble. Anyway-" She turned to Flames "Who are you little pup?" She seemed calm unlike Isabelle in this situation. Flames stood up straight "I am Flames" He dipped his head, obviously trying to make a good impression. "Cool name, I see you really want me to take a liking for you like I have with Lali?" (I mean as in like siblings/mother-daughter/son-father ect) He nodded carefully, "Your eyes really stand out and match your name" She added. Flames flattened his ears, looking embarrassed. "Lusifa, what colour are my eyes?" I suddenly blurt out, Lusfia paused and glanced at me cautiously. She hesitated "They're...green" She lied and didn't sound convincing. I look over to Flames "Is she lying?" I ask, my voice wobbly. He hesitated then sighed "I'm sorry Lusfia" He mumbled before telling me "Shes lying..." He answered truthfully. I felt hurt as I look over to Lusfia "Why did you lie? What colour are they?" I searched her face silently as she sighed, obviously regretting the lie "Ones...blue and the others red..." She said as she looked away, I could hear my heart breaking. "I'm a freak" I blurt out, my emotions pouring out

 ** _Will Lusfia try comfort her? Will Flames be accepted into the pack? Find out in Chapter 5!_**

~~Authors note : This actually turned out longer than excepted XD anddddd I'm about to fall asleep ;v; Goodnight readers :P *Yawn* ;w; ~~


End file.
